The Jack of all Trades Job
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: The crew needs a 'Jack of all trades' Elliot and Sophie know one. But she is a mikokai. What needs steeling back? And can Lindsey be of any use?


**A triple xover. White Collar, Leverage, and Supernatural… although in all reality the only Supernatural (save maybe a future call or too) will be Lindsey's magic. **

"So the Jack of all Trades job?" Sophie asked glancing at Nate.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"What's the Jack of all Trades job?" Parker asked leaning forward.

"It's a con that needs a person who is a master of more than one of our skills. For example a person who is a master thief, master grifter, master hacker. Or any of us really," Sophie explained gesturing to the group.

"Do you even know a Jack?" Hardison asked.

"I might," Elliot said.

"What are his trades?" Nate asked.

"I actually met her a while back, she's a hitter, thief, and grifter," he said leaning on the table. "She can kick some ass let me tell you, and she would give Parker and Sophie a run for their money. I heard she got married a while back though but I am sure I can give her a call and she would be able to help."

"What's her name?" Sophie asked.

"Lindsey McCord," he said.

"Wait I know her," Sophie said, "Who did she get married to? I didn't hear of this."

"Another grifter, Neal Caffery," Elliot replied.

"THE Neal Caffery, nice catch," Sophie said with a smirk of approval.

"You know him?" Nate asked.

"Oh yes we worked a job once. We pulled the Russian Circus in France a couple of years back," she said waving her hand. "He is truly a remarkable grifter."

"Yeah they say Lindsey is good too," Elliot said. "Course we were a bit busy doing other things in the tropics to really grift anything."

*flashback*

Her breath was heavy and sweat dripped down her face. The tropical moon glowed in her blue eyes and over her golden hair. She spun around and looked around, suddenly tackled by a burly male body.

"Omf!" she grunted kicking him over her head. Elliot suddenly broke the other guys neck while the blond girl took out a silent killer sneaking up behind him.

*end flashback*

"I am just glad I didn't have to fight her myself," Elliot said with a slight shudder.

"So hitter, grifter, and thief… I think that works. Give her a call Elliot and see if she can make it," Nate said. Elliot nodded and walked off to call her.

He came back a few minutes later, "She said she would be glad to help. She'd be here tomorrow. Her kid's birthday is today."

"She has children? Why doesn't she ever tell me these things?" Sophie asked no one in particular, "I mean really you think you know someone. The gall of the BOTH of them!"

"Easy, Sophie," Nate said patting her hand. She glanced at him still indignant.

"Alright Sophie and Elliot will pick her up at the airport tomorrow and we will meet back here to go over the plan."

000

"How will she know where to meet us if we don't go into the terminal to get her?" Parker asked for the hundredth time.

"She will know," Sophie answered for the hundredth time as well. She knew why Parker was there. To see the thief who could supposedly give her a run for her money.

"How?"

"Because she isn't coming on a normal plane, Parker," Elliot growled, fed up with the blond girl.

"What do you mean?" Parker asked suddenly very intrigued. Elliot glanced up at a quickly growing spot falling from the sky. There was a loud crunch and a figure landed in the woods. Moments later a girl emerged with a duffle over her shoulder and dressed in a white camisole, jeans, and boots. Her golden hair was woven into a braid with a slight fringe of bangs falling over one eye and two strands on either side of her head. Bright blue eyes lit up when she saw Sophie and Elliot and she jogged over to meet them.

"Hey guys, been a long time," she said with a smile.

"I'll say, last time I see you, you are pulling some of the best grifts, now you are married to one of the best grifters. With children! Honestly would a little call have killed you?" Sophie reprimanded.

"Sorry Sophie, I figured Elliot would tell you, I heard you were working together now," she said giving the Hitter a friendly punch on the shoulder before turning to Parker, "And you must be the famous Parker. I am a huge fan of your work."

The thief warmed a bit toward her, "Really?"

"Yeah I have some of the pieces you have fenced in my private gallery," she said with a smile. Parker's face lit up and Elliot and Sophie's apprehension of the two not getting along vanished.

"What pieces?" she asked suddenly interested.

"Well the Jewel of Chebralter is in my jewelry box, courtesy of my loving husband, and let me think the _Tres Jubilee_," she said ticking off pieces of art and rare jewelry. After each piece was named Parker regaled her with the tale of stealing it in the first place. Lindsey would then reply with little tips or the statement that she would have to try a thievery trick later in her own career.

When they got to the Brew/Pub Nate was there to greet them.

"Ahh so you must be Lindsey," he said holding out his hand in a greeting. Lindsey took it with a strong grasp and smiled.

"You must be Nathan Ford. The pleasure is all mine. I am glad to be of any assistance I can be," she said smiling.

"So ah forgive me for jumping right in here but what is your usual rate?" he asked.

Lindsey laughed and shook her head, "No charge. I am doing this as a favor to Elliot. I still owe Sophie one too if memory serves," she said.

"Eh… Thanks," he said albeit confused.

"Not a problem," she said. "Hey El, where am I supposed to bunk?" she asked turning back to the hitter.

He shrugged, "Wherever you want I guess. You can bunk at my house, you know that, Sophie may put you up," the grifter nodded, "Parker," the thief shrugged, "Or you can do what you usually do."

"What do you usually do?" Parker asked suddenly intrigued.

"I was raised in the wild so I usually bunk in a tree if it's warm enough… or… well country enough."

"In the wild?"

"It's a life," she shrugged.

"Do I want to know?" Hardison asked.

"Not likely."

"Might as well crash at my house," Elliot said smirking at the others.

"Thanks man," she said tossing her bags in the back of his pick-up, "So what? Arm wrestle to see who sleeps on the couch?"

"Oh I wanna see this?" Hardison laughed.

"It ain't gonna be fair," Elliot said as they took up posts on either side of a table.

"Why? You think I have been getting slack or something just cause I am a mother and a wife now?" she asked with a smirk.

"No I say that because the last ten times we arm wrestled you won," he said with a laugh.

"Really?" Hardison asked surprised, "You won against Elliot?"

"Several times," she responded smirking.

"Ha the question is how many times have I won against you," he said.

"I am pretty sure the number is in the single digits," she said as his large muscular hand closed around her small one.

"I do not see how the hell she would win," the hacker said.

"Just watch," Sophie said with a small smile.

"Ready?"

"Set?"

"GO!" Parker shouted and the two obviously put a goodly amount of strength into their onslaught.

The veins were popping out on their arms as Lindsey gave a cocky half-grin and Elliot was focused on his objective.

"Hell you've been working out," she said calmly.

"I had planned on being a little stronger before our next meeting but I have a feeling I might get lucky today," Elliot laughed.

"Oh and why on earth is that, boyo?" she asked slipping into a Scottish brogue.

He pushed her arm a little further down, "You seem to be letting your guard down."

"Or I could be tricking you," she said pushing her arm back up.

"Only you would play a game like cat and mouse while arm wrestling," Elliot chuckled.

"Hmm it's just the way I am," she purred.

"Yeah, you gonna win or you gonna finally let me?" he asked.

"Let? Honey, you gotta earn it," she said and with that she slammed his arm against the table.

Elliot flexed his hand as Lindsey jumped up with a whoop and danced around the dinner.

"Great winner isn't she?" Nate asked while waiting for Lindsey to calm back down.

"It's the small victories," Lindsey said collapsing back into her chair.

"Speaking of which how did you win against him?" Hardison demanded to know. She glanced at Elliot who shrugged.

"All of you guys sit on that bench over there," she instructed.

The crew walked over and sat down on the bench. Lindsey cracked here knuckles and stretched her neck and the muscles in her back.

"Oh God I hate it when she does this," Sophie said clutching Nate's arm.

"Does wh-AAAHT?!" he shouted in surprise as she ducked behind them and lifted the bench clean over her head in one smooth motion.

Lindsey gave a chortle as the crew (save Elliot who knew what was coming) yelped in surprise.

"Damn girl!" she heard Hardison say.

"You should see your faces," she said setting them back down.

"Please promise me you will not do that to me again," Sophie begged. Lindsey nodded with a sly smile.

"I can make no such promise," Lindsey replied.

"Only you," she shook her head.

"Right, now you go rest, we will go over the job in the morning," Nate said. Lindsey smiled and nodded.

**Happy New Year. Well whatever I just felt like writing this. **


End file.
